Howl to the Moon: Rewritten
by SapphireDark22
Summary: A family who lost their father moves to a new town to find things are not exactly how they seem. how are they connected and what happened to dad?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Dad Says Goodbye...

"But why? Why do you have to go?" A young mother asks holding her two year old son in her arms as tears roll down her face.

"I have to Shadoah, my brother needs me. You know that." A father says to his wife. He softly wipes the tears from her cheek. "I'll only be gone long enough to deal with this then I'll be right back. I promise."

"But what about Al? What about your son?! He's only two Phantom, you can't just leave him without a father like this!" Shadoah cried holding the oblivious toddler.

Phantom sighs and embraces his wife and son. "Honey you know I hate leaving the two of you but this is the only way I can keep the two of you safe. I can't promise anything except that I will come back, I don't know when but I will. I promise." He said stroking her hair.

Shadoah clung to Phantom holding back her tears as much as she could. "I love you Phantom and you better come back or I'll kill you." She hiccupped.

Phantom Chuckled and kisses her forehead. "I love you too Shadoah and I will be back." He then kisses Al's forehead. "Take care of your mother little man. I'm counting on you." Al just looked as his father and reached a hand out. Phantom smiles and took his hand. "I'll miss you too son, you and your mother." Phantom said smiling at him then Shadoah. "I'll be back love."

"I know." Shadoah hiccupped watching as phantom walked to his car and waved before getting in and driving away.

Shadoah waved back holding her squirming toddler as he cried for his daddy. "Dada!"

Two Months Later...

Shadoah sat in a rocking chair beside two year old Al as he slept in his toddler bed. She held a picture of Phantom holding a newborn Al in his arms smiling. She smiles sadly at the picture and strokes his face before laying a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "I can only hope you can see your new baby like you saw Al."...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Home

16 years later...

"Mom are we there yet?"

"For the fifteenth time Sapphire, we will get there when we get there!" Shadoah yelled at her 16 year old daughter while driving her black Chevy Tahoe.

"Told you, you shouldn't have asked again." Sapphires twin sister Ruby said next to her.

"Oh shut up Ruby!" Sapphire yelled.

"No you shut up!" Ruby yelled back.

"How about you both shut up." Sighed an 18 year old Al from the front passenger seat. The twins huffed and went silent in the backseat.

Shadoah Sighed from the driver's seat and smiles seeing how alike they all are to their father. Shortly after Phantom left, Shadoah found that she was pregnant with his child yet again, and not just one but two. She had twin girls and named them after Phantoms favorite jewels, Sapphire and Ruby Dark. Both have Shadoah's black hair and curvy/busty body type and light tan skin but only ruby had her dark brown eyes. Sapphire had Phantoms light brown chocolate eyes. Al grew up into a spitting image of his father, black hair, deep tan russet skin, and light brown chocolate eyes. He also looked after his sisters just like the big brother he was knowing his father would want him to. They were perfect in Shadoah's eyes, she could only hope that Phantom would be proud. "Go easy on your sisters Al, their just excited and anxious to get out the car and see their favorite cousins and our new house."

"I know mom but they could be a bit quieter about it." Al yawned stretching in his seat.

"Well sorry for being so loud big bro." The twins whined sticking their tongues out at the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah little sisters." Al said smiling and secretly loving it when they called him 'big bro'.

Shadoah shook her head as she turned into the town of Forks.

Sapphire looked out the window as they passed building and shops. They soon passed what looked like the local high school. She noticed among the students there was a girl with brown hair and pale skin holding hands with a boy with golden hair and skin so white he almost looked transparent or better yet dead. Sapphire narrowed her eyes on the couple as she felt her temperature increase for a split second then disappear as they drove away. Sapphire ignored it and continued looking at the scenery as it changed from the town of Forks to the woodland reservation of La Push.

"Were here guys. Your dad's hometown." Shadoah said as they passed a reservation diner and supermarket.

"Same old woods, woods, and more woods." Ruby drawled out looking at all the trees and dense forest.

"Yep hasn't changed since the day your father and I met." Shadoah smiled sadly missing her husband greatly. Al looked over at his mother with sympathy knowing how much she missed dad. He felt the same even if he had no major memories of him.

Sapphire watched the woods with a smile as they pulled up in front of a familiar red house. "Okay everyone out." Her mother ordered as both her and ruby jumped out and raced to the door and began fighting over who would ring the doorbell. Al rolled his eyes coming up behind his sisters and moving them aside to ring the doorbell himself.

"Aww Al no fair!" The twins whined pouting.

"You were taking too long." Al chuckled as the door opened.

"Well if it isn't the two troublemakers and their supervisor." An 18 year old boy laughed leaning against the door.

"Cousin Tony!" Sapphire yelled charging forward and hugging her favorite cousin.

Tony laughed picking her up and swinging her around. "Hey there, how's my little giggles doing?"

Sapphire laughed and hung on. "I'm good but you know I hate it when you call me giggles!"

"Too bad, you are giggles." Tony laughed messing her hair up a little as she pouted.

Shadoah laughed walking in with Al and Ruby. "You two were always close and I see that hasn't changed."

"Yeah yeah real cute, now where's your bother?" Ruby asked looking around.

"He should be in the living room watching Girlfriends." Tony said pointing to the living room.

"Sweet!" Ruby squealed before running in. Not a second later they all heard their other cousin scream.

"Get your fatass of me bitch!"

"Hey I'm not fat!" Ruby yelled as what sounded like the traditional Ruby, Emerald wrestling match began.

Shadoah sighed and shook her head. "Will they ever change?"

"Not anytime soon." A woman said coming into the room smiling.

"Stella! Oh it's so good to see you." Shadoah said hugging her sister in law.

"It's good to see you too Shadoah, how have you been?" Stella asked smiling.

"I've been good, how about you? Any word from Steve?" Shadoah asked with a small hope that something came back from her brother in law or her husband.

Stella stiffened glancing at Tony then back to Shadoah. "I'm sorry Shadoah, still no word yet." Stella said quickly trying to hide her nervousness.

Shadoah could tell something was up but thought better of pushing it. "Oh okay. That's too bad." She said looking down. Al put a hand on her shoulder for comfort knowing how hard this was on her. Shadoah smiled at her son and pulled her emotions together.

Stella frowned hating how hurt Shadoah looked. "Um Tony why don't you and your brother take your cousins around the Res? I'm sure they want to explore a bit since it's been a while since they visited."

"Sure mom, let's get going guys." Tony sighed dragging a still wrestling Ruby and Emerald out the door with Al and Sapphire shaking their heads smiling.

"So where you guys want to go first?" Tony asked after finally breaking Emerald and Ruby up.

"Well I'm kinda hungry." Ruby whimpered rubbing her stomach.

"You're always hungry Ruby." Sapphire said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Sapphire." Ruby growled.

Al sighed holding his sisters apart so they didn't kill each other. "I could use something to eat too. Keeping these two in line takes up a lot of my energy."

"Well the Clearwater's have a diner just down the street." Emerald suggested not noticing Al flinch nervously.

"Aww but I wanted to see the cliffs." Sapphire pouted crossing her arms.

Both Tony and Emerald Stiffened. "Um sorry cuz but that area is off limits right now. It's too dangerous." Tony explained.

"Why?" Sapphire asked confused.

"It was decided by the council. That's all you need to know." Emerald answered.

"But Tony you used to take me up to there all the time when we were growing up and it wasn't dangerous then so why now?" Sapphire argued not letting up.

"You just can't go up there right now Sapphire! Now stop asking!" Tony yelled glaring at her.

Sapphire jumped wide eyed. 'He's never yelled at me like that before.' She thought backing away from him a bit.

Tony sighed and turned away from her and led the way to the diner not noticing Sapphire hadn't moved from her spot. She then glared in his direction. 'Fine you don't want to take me, then I'll go by myself.' She thought before running into the woods.

Sapphire smiled running faster and moving around the trees with ease not getting a scratch on her. This was her favorite feeling, the wind in her hair, nothing but nature around her, she loved it and kept running till she reached the Cliffs. The place Tony would take would take her when they were young. She smiled and inhaled the salty sea air as it blew through her black hair. "I love it here." She said out loud watching as the waves below crashed onto the beach and the sun's rays just peaked out of the overcast clouds that came with the traditional Washington rainstorms.

She enjoyed her favorite view for a bit longer until she heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled around and gaped at what she saw. Just a few yards away was a massive wolf the size of a horse. Sapphire stood stock still as it stared at her with chocolate brown eyes and russet fur.

'Wow I didn't know wolves go that big. I hope it's not hungry.' She thought swallowing hard as it continued to stare. Sapphire suddenly had this feeling that the wolf wouldn't hurt so she slowly took a step forward. The wolf growled a warning. "Shhhh its okay boy it's okay." Sapphire soothed inching closer as the wolf continued to growl. "Call me crazy but I have this strange feeling you won't hurt me."

The wolf slowly stopped growling and starred as she came right up to its muzzle and starred him it in the eyes. "Heh kinda funny how my 5ft 7in height only reaches your nose, don't you think?" Sapphire giggled smiling. The wolf blinked and quirked its head to the side a bit. Sapphire smiled nervously and reached hesitantly to pet the wolf. The wolf looked at her hand then her before moving its head down and letting her hand fall into his fur. Sapphire smiled and stroked its fur and scratched behind its ears as its tail wagged. "Aww you're kinda cute." She giggled before feeling a rain drop fall onto her nose. "Uh oh. Looks like it's going to rain. I'd better get home fast before I get soaked."

The wolf looked up at the growing dark sky as the rain clouds got thicker. It then nudged sapphire before turning to the side and lowering to the ground with its back to her. Sapphire blinked in confusion. "You want me to get on?" the wolf nodded and motioned to his back.

Ignoring the fact that the wolf understood her, Sapphire quickly got on its back as the rain began to come down hard. The wolf stood and ran off through the trees. Sapphire held onto its neck and closed her eyes to protect them from the wind and rain, and enjoyed the ride. She could feel every turn the wolf took as it ran through the woods at speeds no human could match. She laughed and cuddled into its fur.

Soon the wolf slowed down and sapphire opened her eyes to see they were right at the tree line behind her aunt's house. "Wow you must have followed my scent back here." She said clambering off the wolves back. The wolf turned and looked at her. Sapphire smiled and kissed its nose. "Thanks for the ride home. I hope I'll see you again. Now hurry home before you get sick." She said before running to the house waving behind her.

Sapphire ran inside and panted at the door.

"Sapphire Marie Dark where the hell have you been!?" Shadoah yelled running over with a few towels and wrapping Sapphire up in one and rubbing her soaked hair with the other slightly rough.

"Ow mom that hurts! Ow! I'm sorry I'm late! Ow! I just got separated and decided to look around by myself! Ow! When it started raining Ow! I'm sorry! Ow!" Sapphire lied knowing she'd be in a heap of trouble if they found out she'd been in the woods.

"Well be careful next time. You had me worried sick. Now get upstairs and get changed and go to sleep. You have school tomorrow and tell that to ruby too. She's been on that game console since they all got home." Shadoah sighed thankful her daughter was home safe.

"Yes ma'am!" Sapphire said running upstairs to change only to be stopped by Tony.

"Where were you?" he asked sternly.

"No where, I got separated and went exploring a bit nothing more." She said trying to get past him.

Tony blocked her escape. "You didn't go to the cliffs did you?!"

"No I didn't! You said I couldn't go so I didn't, and it's not like I even remember how to get here without you anyway! So if you don't mind I'd like to get changed before I get pneumonia!" sapphire huffed glaring at Tony for the first time. Tony flinched knowing he pushed her too far if she would glare at him.

Tony slowly moved aside. "Sorry Saph."

Sapphire sighed. "Its fine Tony just don't be so overprotective." She said before elbowing him then walking away smiling. Tony smiled watching her as she went into the room she and ruby would be sharing until their house next door is finished being moved in.

"Where were you at blue?" Ruby asked from her place in front of the TV playing Skyrim on her PlayStation 3 wearing sweats and a T-shirt.

"No where that you need to concern yourself with red." Sapphire said while changing out of her wet jeans and top and into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

"Yeah that's what you say." Ruby said while killing off a dragon in her game.

"Yeah yea, well mom says we need to go to sleep. We've got school in the morning." Sapphire said laying down in her bed.

Ruby sighed and saved her game before shutting it down and running off the TV. "Stupid school." She whined turning off the lights and climbing into bed. "Night Saph."

"Night Ruby." Sapphire yawned snuggling into her pillow and slowly drifted to sleep unaware of the pair of eyes looking at her bedroom window.


End file.
